It is well known that heat may be used to make designs, patterns, and words on wood. Various instruments are available to assist the user in decorating wood with burn patterns. Despite these products, there is still a need for further enhancements.
A typical instrument used to burn decorative designs into wood is manufactured by Leisure Time Products. A description of the products may be found on their website and related to “replaceable tip pens.” The instrument has a body made of aluminum. The instrument heats a filament with electricity from electrical wires. At the opposite end of the electrical wires, the instrument has two openings for receiving two contact rods. The contact rods are attached to a filament. The filament heats up, allowing a user to burn designs into wood.
The contact rods are simply pushed into the openings. The contact rods must be a very specific size, the size of the openings. The contact rod diameter must be small enough to allow insertion into the openings, but large enough to provide contact with the walls of the openings. Because of this, the contact rods usually do not have sufficient contact to efficiently and consistently conduct electricity through the filament. In fact, the contact rods with the attached filament often fall out during use.
One skilled in the art will be able to recognize that these devices present some deficiencies.